


[Podfic] Unhappily

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Sleeping beauty - with zombies.





	[Podfic] Unhappily

This is a zombie-fied version of the fairy tale, written by Lyrstzha, and it's so good! I really recommend it if you like rewritten versions of fairy tales and/or zombies. It was also a pleasure to record--I love doing stories with external narrators. Text not available online. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/12ktxb1qy18ohrfo2jtt52geoexwig23). Length: 17 m 35 s.


End file.
